Extreme Passion (crappy title)
by SHRYKE
Summary: Chained together
1. Default Chapter

EXTREME PASSION  
  
(by SHINIGAMI_HELL)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing (no such luck) I just use there characters to give you pleasurable reading,  
  
Note, Catherine and Trowa are not siblings and live in a colony . I borrowed Kai from Midnight lover cause I didn't want to put poor Quatre with the eye brow freak.  
  
So Midnight lover deserves half of the credit and if you want to learn more about Kai go to www.yaoijanai.com in the lemon section read (night out) . Kai has red hair and a very nice body like Catherine and green eyes.  
  
Chapter 1: Drunken lovers  
  
  
  
At a bar  
  
Crash  
  
"that's it your out of here" said the angry bar man. "OK OK" were going replied Duo .  
  
As the five Gundam pilots left the bar , Duo was dragging Quatre down the street and Heero and Trowa was dragging Wufei, who was like Quatre so drunk that they passed out in the middle of a bar fight.  
  
"Hmmm I think we should take them to Relenas place" Heero stated.  
  
"Yeah, hey wait aren't the girls over there ?" Trowa asked  
  
"Yeah" Heero replied with a small smile ,  
  
"Any way I'm sure shell let us stay since were not sober enough to drive" Duo said while smiling madly.  
  
"I agree" stated Trowa while stumbling with a heavy Wufei .  
  
"Any way I'm sure it wouldn't be to difficult if you asked her Heero" said Duo with a cocky grin.  
  
"If I was more sober I'd kill you Maxwell"growled Heero tired from dragging the drunk and unconchous, dru1ling Chinese warrior through the street where Relena lived in .  
  
"WOW , I had no idea the Q man could be this heavy" Duo groaned while dragging the unconchous Arab boy.  
  
Finally they reached Relenas house that she shared with her brother Miliardo and his wife Noin .  
  
Heero rang the door bell and Relena answered it with her elegant smile .  
  
"Hi guys what's up" she asked .  
  
Heero ,Trowa and Duo held up Wufei and Quatre.  
  
Her smile dropped as she said  
  
"I see come in , I'll put on a pot of coffee or two" ,then she went into the kitchen .  
  
The three standing Gundam pilots dragged there fallen comrade's into the living room where the girls were and dropped them on opposite ends of the sofa .  
  
Duo went over to Hilde and kissed her passionately .Trowa went over to Catherine who was sitting by the fire and started kissing her, she was so intoxicated by him that she pulled him down onto her by the fire and she put her arms round his neck to pull him closer .  
  
Duo leaned in smiling evilly.  
  
"Get a room" he said, Trowa looked up  
  
"Buggeroff" he said with a smirk on his face and then he picked up Catherine she wrapped her legs round his waist and carried her off to one of the spair bedrooms and their lips did not separate for one second .  
  
While all this was happening Sally and Kai were tending to there fallen lovers .  
  
Then Heero walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Relenas waist and kissed the nape of her neck then turned her round and lifted her onto the counter and kissed her passionately,  
  
she wrapped her legs round his waist he then carried her over to the table and laid her down then he laid on top of her then they continued kissing and caressing eachother until Miliardo and Noin walked in .  
  
Miliardos face had a look of horror on it as he looked at his baby sister with the Gundam pilot ,Miliardos jaw dropped to the floor .  
  
At that moment Duo and Hilde walked in and screamed in shock , followed by Sally and Kai carrying the semi conchous pilots,  
  
of which at the sight of Heero and Relena woke up  
  
immediately with shock .  
  
Relena had a smirk of evil on her face as did Heero and he picked her up then carried her past the others, like Catherine and Trowa their lips did not separate for a second , he carried her up the stairs,  
  
"have fun" shouted Noin ,  
  
"OK" Relena replied, everyone turned their gaze back to Miliardo. "Poor guy" muttered Duo and handed him a mug of coffee.  
  
Miliardo accepted the mug and grunted goodnight.  
  
Midnight  
  
"Hey Duo want some more coffee" Hilde asked,  
  
"No thanks" replied Duo  
  
"Hey Quatre want some coffee. huh?" asked Duo, but Quatre couldn't hear him because he was to busy making out with Kai on the sofa.  
  
  
  
So he asked Wufei and Sally but they also couldn't hear him  
  
because they were also making out on the other sofa, so he asked Hilde to come here when she did and he grabbed her pulled onto his lap then those two started making out as well so they wouldn't be left out on all the action .  
  
About an hour after they all started making out Kai wrapped her legs around Quatres waist then he carried her to one of the spair bedrooms like Heero, Relena, Trowa and Catherine their lips weren't separated for a split second.  
  
Then Hilde wrapped her legs round Duo's waist then Sally wrapped her legs round Wufei ,  
  
(don't worry Wufei is bigger than before ,so he can lift Sally)  
  
Duo and Wufei carried Hilde and Sally up the stairs , and like the others their lips never separated for a second.  
  
(yes I know what your thinking ,the girls always wrap their legs round the guys waist's and their lips never separate for a second,  
  
your probably wondering why , well I don't know how to put it but its either saves time or hormones ).  
  
End of chapter one 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2:Confessions  
  
Finally morning came and Duo and Hilde were the first up and they went down stairs.  
  
Duo started to make some of his famous French toast and Hilde made some coffee.  
  
Trowa and Catherine came in ,and Catherine was holding onto Trowa's arm and leaning on Trowa .  
  
"Hey Trowa Cathy have a nice night" said Duo smiling evilly , "hmmmm" replied Trowa.  
  
Cathy walked over to Hilde to talk about last nights events.  
  
"Why are they giggling" asked Duo,  
  
"Catherine's telling her about last night" Trowa said shamefully , "Yeah so is Hilde" Duo said looking worried.  
  
Trowa walked over to the fridge and put back a can of whipped cream.  
  
"Eww never tell me what you did with that" Duo said  
  
then did exactly the same thing - Trowa just raised an eye brow .  
  
At that moment Heero and Relena walked in, Relena was hugging Heero's arm and they went over to the fridge and put back a can of whipped cream,  
  
"Sheesh how many cans of whipped cream are there in this house?" Duo asked.  
  
Then Relena went to join Hilde and Cathy chatting about last nights events ,Hilde and Catherine died of laughter when Relena told them about last night with Heero.  
  
They sat down at the table with Duo's French toast,  
  
"mmmm good toast" said Trowa stuffing his face,  
  
"thanks" Duo said.  
  
"KISAMA" yelled someone . (can someone tell me what that meens)  
  
"Carm down Wufei you've just got a hang over" Sally said , then Quatre stumbled into the kitchen helped by Kai and Sally helped Wufei into the kitchen,  
  
"Hey guys how's your hangovers" asked Duo with a evil smile  
  
"Shut it Maxwell" groaned Wufei.  
  
"Quiet my head hurts" moaned Quatre as him and Kai sat down at the table as did Sally and Wufei,  
  
"Hey where's your hangovers" shouted Wufei.  
  
"Hahahahahahahahahahaha we didn't have more than our share of booze and pass out in the middle of a bar fight" Heero said still laughing his evil laugh and so did the other's except for Kai and Sally who were hugging and kissing Quatre and Wufei and getting some breakfast . (don't ask me how)  
  
"Hey where's the coffee Maxwell" shouted Wufei.  
  
"Sheesh learn to say please Wufei" Duo replied,  
  
"Nice toast Duo" Hilde said as she complemented the chef.  
  
Then Miliardo and Noin came in the kitchen and Miliardo stared at Relena and Heero,  
  
"He's still in shock" Noin whispered to the ten teenagers at the table , then they sat at the table and Miliardo gave Heero a death glare as did Heero at Miliardo.  
  
"Stop it" Noin and Relena said as they hugged their men's arm's , and when Miliardo saw the way Relena hugged Heero's arm and the way they looked at eachother and kissed eachother he started to respect Relena's decision to chose Heero Yuy and no one else.  
  
But it didn't change his mind that she chose the boy that was trying to kill her for a whole year.  
  
"So how was everyone's night" asked Miliardo , and the five Gundam pilots and their girls went bright red especially Heero and Relena who were looking at eachother .  
  
"That reminds me" said Noin who went over to the fridge and pulled out the cans of whipped cream that Duo, Heero and Trowa put back, and Quatre and Wufei pulled out two cans of whipped cream "OOPS" they both said in shame.  
  
" Next time put them in the bin boys" Noin told them and the five Gundam pilots hung their heads in shame , CRASH!!! Miliardo passed out in horror and Noin, Relena rushed to wake him up , and Sally, Hilde , Catherine and Kai rushed to check on his blonde hair.(it's just hair)  
  
"So Trowa, Catherine how was your night" Duo asked with a evil smile, Trowa and cathy looked at eachother and started walking to wards eachother then started kissing and they were so intoxicated by eachother that they fell on the floor and Catherine laid on top of Trowa. Trowa reached down and squeezed her beautiful thigh.Which was exposed because her pyjama shorts showed more the half her thigh .  
  
"OKOK I get the idea" said Duo.  
  
Then he looked at Hilde and dived at her tackling her to the ground so she was on top of him then they started kissing her and pretty soon those two were like Trowa and Catherine and still in their pjs like everyone else, then Miliardo was conchous enough to see straight then Heero went over to Trowa, Cathy, Duo and Hilde who were kissing eachother.  
  
Heero got both of his hands and slapped the floor "one two three" he said and he lifted up one of Cathy's and Hilde's hands and said "here are your champions Hilde and Cathy" (weird) , all four of them looked at Heero madly  
  
"Get on the train or get off the tracks" Duo said, Heero looked Relena she looked back and he walked over to her started kissing her and they fell on the floor and Miliardo passed out again . (hehehehehe)  
  
Then Kai and Quatre looked at one and other and Kai dived For Quatre and she tackled him to the ground and those two were like the other's and Sally and Wufei looked at eachother feeling left out they dived for eachother and then all the Gundam pilots were on the floor makingout .  
  
And later on that day the five pilots were relaxing in Relenas house where they spend most of their time , instead of their own apartment that the pilots share .  
  
"Hey I wonder what the girls are doing" Duo asked  
  
"Planning a party" Quatre replied ,  
  
"I wonder If were invited" Wufei asked,  
  
"Sure well be invited" Heero stated  
  
"Why" Duo asked again,  
  
"Because they'll have no one to make out with" Wufei said while smiling evilly ,  
  
"Lets go see them I need some making out time" Duo said desperately all the Gundam pilots agreed ,  
  
as did Zechs,  
  
"Well maybe we can help you with your problem" Kai said walking into the living room with the others , the girls were wearing tight and sexy Bikini's at least two sizes to small and carrying bags full of something , the girls went over too their men emptying the bags on the pilots laps and there were loads of ropes , (if you havnt noticed the girls are trying to seduce the men and tempt them and I think be in control and tease ).  
  
Each of the girls tied the men to the chairs and started taunting , then they stripped the men of their clothes down to their underwear then they ripped the underwear off their men and the five Gundam pilots went bright red and struggled against the ropes except for Trowa , then the moment of truth the girls removed  
  
their tops infront of their men as the guys smiled as they stared up at those smove and untouched breasts as the women worked their way down.  
  
Pretty soon all the occupants of the house were butt naked then Relena turned off the heating and got 6 packs of ice and gave one to Kai , Noin , Hilde ,Cathy and Sally and herself then they dropped the ice down the pilots backs (warm up).  
  
They the women sat comfortably on the guys laps and they all started having sex on the chairs, thrusting so hard they could almost here the springs breaking in the chairs .  
  
"Whoooo hooo" Duo shouted as him and Hilde did the dirty thing,  
  
"Yeaaaaaah this is great" Quatre yelled as Kai sucked on his neck,  
  
"Your no weak women" Wufei yelled loudly. (did I just read that??)  
  
"Not bad" Trowa said loudly as him and Catherine rammed eachother.  
  
"This will never get old" Zechs said proudly  
  
"This is almost as good as having sex in a Gundam" Heero shouted. Soon all the entertainment ended. (if you turn the Gundam on and do something with the engine it makes the Gundam vibrate extremely hard)  
  
"Man I'm wiped" Duo said to Hilde as she was sitting on his lap.  
  
"I don't think Ive ever been so exhausted" Quatre said silently.  
  
"Hmmmmm" Trowa said while Catherine snuggled up to his side.  
  
"I'm tired" groaned Heero as him and Relena held eachother.  
  
"That never gets old" Zechs said quietly to Noin.  
  
" Your no weak women" Wufei whispered to Sally as they looked back at the days events.  
  
End chapter 2 (you like) 


End file.
